Between Heaven and Hell
by mysterious advisor
Summary: A little drabble with my favourite pairing. Set somewhat after manga. R&R please!


I don't own "Angel Sanctuary"... sad, but true...

* * *

"I… I love God." She said as she looked up at the never ending sky. There was absolutely no shyness in her voice… just a painful hesitation that grew stronger and stronger each time. Her dark eyes stared at the empty infinity above, wishing for a chance to fill that emptyness… a chance to make things right.

Almost out of nowhere, several steps away from her, he appeared. He always chose an entrance like that, even if he knew that she could sense his mere presence right away. She was perhaps the only one that did not need to stare at him in order to acknowledge his being. She was not forced to even glance in his direction, so that she could see the black bangs partly hiding a pair of demonic eyes.

He walked towards her, admiring every bit of her body in his view… just as he had done years before that moment, in the garden of Eden, when and where he had first laid eyes on her.

That day she had managed to surprise him. It had been the first and the last time when he had actually allowed one of his opponents to do such a thing to him. And still, he had known from the first moment that she wasn't an opponent… or that some day she wasn't going to be one anymore. The life in her eyes, the strength in her voice… the force in her body… Everything about her made him go mad… even the bloody purity of her white wings.

With no warning at all, he kneed next to her and then leaned over her body, covering her completely. After staring down into her eyes, so similar to his own, he bowed his head started teasing her neck with his lips.

"Keep telling yourself that, my dear… and maybe one day you might actuallly start believing it." His voice sounded colder than he had planned, but apparently had the same effect: her body started shivering below his.

"The day you first saw me… that day you called me "your woman"… and then you took me from Eden… you gave me my freedom…"

"Unfortunately, not for long…" he rose up a bit, a little confused by her words.

"But you followed me. Every time I died, you would die with me…" her hands slowly and delicately wrapped themselves around his neck. Still, her eyes kept staring up at the sky.

"Have you forgotten that even I killed you? And not only once?" he rose an eyebrow and keptadmiring her calm features.

"Yes… And I also haven't forgotten that you claimed to hate me." Her eyes abruptly broke away from her gaze and looked almost furious into his black orbs. "But when you returned to your original self, Setsuna managed to find your little secret, didn't he?"

He stared down at her almost amused. Indeed, the human Messiah seemed to have had a very good eye for his former sempai's reactions. At first, he had been perhaps enraged for having his feelings discovered. But, when it came to the true fight, he found it maybe relieving.

"Hm, you find my love for you "little"?"

"How could I? You made sure to do everything at the largest scale possible. How could a woman, any woman, not consider herself at least flattered by such actions?" she gave him a thin and mysterious smile. He went further with extreme caution, knowing that such smiles were more than just dangerous.

"Even one who happens to be an angel? And not just any angel?" he asked and noticed with pride the way her eyebrows furrowed. Two could play that game and none of them seemed to want to back away.

"Hmm, not when the Lord of Darkness himself follows one's fate as his own. Such a sacrifice could never pass unnoticed. Especially coming from you." She smiled with visible superiority.

"Are you calling me weak?" he was starting to get tired.

"Just trying to prove something." She pulled down his head and kissed him strongly.

"And what would that "something" be?" he asked, leaving her lips too early for her liking.

"That demons can love!"

"I thought you former reincarnation had already pointed that out a while back. I am an example, and so is the little princess who is perhaps still in love with that fair-haired boy of yours." He kissed her, once again too fast. He was starting to enjoy teasing the Goddes of War more than ever. "But you wouldn't bring this up for no reason." He suddenly got up, managing to escape her arms… the arms he desired so…

"Careful as ever, I see…" she smiled widely, revealing her perfect white teeth. "Very well then, I will get to my point." She got up as well and sat in front of him. "Love is not allowed among angels." She almost whispered, her smile fading away.

"Still, that didn't stop Zaphkiel and Anael… not even their boy, who is now leader of the Anima Mundi. And especially not Raphael and his beloved sub-commander, now did it?" he rose a hand and started playing with her dark hair… the hair he had once stopped Setsuna from cutting… her beautiful long heir. "And if that's not enough as an excuse for you, how about this one?" he leaned to her, just a millimetre away from her lips. "I am not an angel, but a demon."

"But you once were!" she cut him off abruptly.

"Hmm, can't you see my love? I have fallen from the mighty heavens for you… just for you…" he whispered and closed the space between them, claiming her mouth and body all over again and enjoying at full the mix of black and white feathers, falling around them from the once empty sky.

* * *

Ok, I kind of written this in a hurry, so it definitely could've been better... much better... Still, I would like you to share your thoughts over this small drabble here... So just press the submit button below and write a short(or a large) review. Oh yeah, and virtual cookies and for those who guess the couple, although I think it's kind of obvious. 


End file.
